


Husband

by mystery_deer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 05:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_deer/pseuds/mystery_deer
Summary: Kevin is slightly upset about something, all is assuaged.





	Husband

Raymond moaned and arched his back as Kevin thrust into him. He had known that this was coming because the moment they got home his husband had washed his hands and brushed his teeth thoroughly though he hadn’t had a meal since breakfast. The signs were unmistakable. 

Raymond had washed his hands in the kitchen and then waited, wondering idly what kind of mood Kevin would be in. This was answered in the form of him practically bursting from the bathroom (thank god for their rubber door jams) and pulling him into a kiss that left Raymond practically no choice but to melt against the other man.

“Kevin.” He said softly, looking around and remembering that they were in the middle of the living room. “We should go upstairs.”

“What if I want you here?” Kevin asked, making ample eye contact. Raymond felt a jolt of electricity run up his spine. He was sure that all his thoughts were showing plainly on his face.

“Then…” He started, speaking slow. He wasn’t sure he could make it up the stairs now anyway. The second floor seemed eons away. His heart was pounding. “...You may have me.”

A few moments later Raymond was bent over a straight back chair seeing stars.   
Kevin was being rougher than usual and though it was quite enjoyable Raymond felt it was his duty as a supportive partner to at least see if he could discern what was going on.   
He opened and then closed his mouth, not able to form any kind of coherent sentence for a solid few minutes. He felt as if his head was entrenched in a wonderful fog.

“Is something..wrong?” He was able to gasp, one shaky hand reaching up to grab onto whatever he could to hold himself up. His shirt was the only piece of clothing that remained on his person but it was loose and half-unbuttoned. It fell completely off of one shoulder and Kevin took the opportunity to kiss a hickey into his exposed neck.

“Kevin-”  
“Nothing is wrong, can I not enjoy your physique Raymond?” Came Kevin’s reply, low in his throat but not deep. Kevin was not the type of man to ever growl or- Raymond rolled his shoulder and hummed in slight discontent at the love bite - mark his territory.

“I’m not-” He paused to steady his voice, realizing that it was getting breathier with each syllable. “-begrudging our current…” He blinked, realizing that he didn’t have the word. His entire body was pleasantly warm and he closed his eyes as Kevin pulled him close, changed their position so that he was in his lap now. 

Raymond thought out loud that position was embarrassing but contrary to his complaint he leaned against Kevin’s chest. He then reached up and tilted the other's head down so that they were looking into each other’s eyes.   
They stared at each other for a brief but meaningful moment before Kevin sighed, his hips stilling.

“That man at the dinner party. Tim,” Kevin spat out the name as if it pained his lips to form it. “He was flirting with you the entire night and you did nothing to dissuade him.”

“Being married should have been enough of dissuasion.” Raymond answered readily. Kevin blinked and averted his eyes, unable to move his head.  
“We’re not technically-”  
“No. But we are.” 

They looked at each other silently once again before Raymond leaned up to kiss him. It was returned and the bond between them strengthened anew. They hadn’t spoken about marriage at length. They had on occasion called each other ‘husband’ but thought a conversation on the topic would be inane and only cause them hurt. 

Surprisingly though, that wasn’t the case. Kevin felt warmth wash over him as he felt an overwhelming love for the man he had considered his husband for years and Raymond felt the same.

He removed his hands from Kevin’s face and mildly suggested that they change positions once again.  
“Why?”  
“This position hurts my neck.” He said, standing and shifting along with his partner. 

“You could just keep your head where it is.” Kevin remarked. It was a statement which if said to anyone but Raymond would be taken for snark. Raymond only made a noise of thought and then said smoothly,

“But then I would not be able to see your face.” Kevin felt breathless at Raymond’s over the shoulder glance and his cock which had deflated slightly from inattention, sprung to life again.   
“I see.” He said, swallowing. “Well then.”

Feeling old works of romance run through him he drew Raymond’s figure close to him so that they were nearly face to face (Kevin liked to lean into his height at times like this) and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.   
Raymond thought that he was being overdramatic but he thought it fondly and he felt himself swooning just a bit. His husband, ever the sentimentalist.

“Now…” Kevin said, breaking into the other man’s thoughts with that serpentine smile. His every word dripped with lascivious intent. “Where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what a younger Holt would look like, might a suggest Frank Pembleton from the show 'Homocide'?


End file.
